The Missing Piece
by dhunter158
Summary: Yammy is enraged that his zanpakuto goes missing. Now he's on a search that will not only bug him but the Espada as well!


Behold, my new Bleach fanfict! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

The Missing Piece

"Pfft…stupid mission. I can't believe Aizen made me go into the World of the Living for a pointless delivery! Well, at least I had some fun along the way…"

The lights illuminated around the room. Yammy Llargo, Espada #10, closed the entrance of his domain, as frustrated as can be. A mission assigned by his leader, Sosuke Aizen was proven successful in his case; all he had to do was pick up some tea leaves from the nearest store, but he decided to relieve himself from boredom along the way by sucking up some souls with his Gonzui and punching a wandering Hollow's face off. The vibe of relaxation flowed throughout Yammy's body as he pulled out his personal supply of Hollow meat and bounced into his recliner for extreme comfort. He smiled wide as he began to chew on his first piece, but soon noticed a strange feeling as he slouched deeper into his chair. He looked on his left side and spat out his food the moment he saw the horror upon him.

"My zanpakuto…WHERE'S MY ZANPAKUTO!"

"Yammy immediately tossed aside all of his possessions, desperately searching for his beloved sword, but with no success. Unleashing a shout of rage, Yammy charged out of his room, breaking his door into pieces along the way. His mind was now set onseeking the whereabouts of his zanpakuto.

His first thought, Grimmjow, Espada #6. He always did held that grudge on Yammy for beating him at arm wrestling fifty-three times. It was good timing too; Grimmjow was just wandering around the corridors out of boredom. The moment he approached a few inches toward Yammy, a giant palm picked him up from off the ground and put him right at his angry face.

"All right, pal! Where'd you put it?"

"If this is some sort of situation involving you, Yammy, I don't want to be a part of it!"

"I'm not playing here! Where'd you put my zanpakuto?"

After raising an eyebrow and breaking free from his grip, Grimmjow struck him on his gut and went on his way.

"Get off my back. I wouldn't want a worthless zanpakuto like yours anyway."

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Jaegerjaquez!"

After recovering, since it wasn't a major blow, Yammy continued his search. He only stomped his feet a few meters until he stumbled across Espada #1's room, a possible area to suspect his zanpakuto's location, but not all of the facts surged within Yammy's head, however. He kicked the door. Even without applying much force on his foot, the door fell with a thud, but it did not disturb Starrk even a little bit. Yammy punched his fist a couple times, ready to search for some answers.

"It will most certainly be lights out for you!"

The second Yammy proceeded in Starrk's room, Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's other half, appeared right in front of him with a stern look on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? No one is allowed to disturb Starrk but me!"

"Beat it, runt! I've no time to play!"

Throwing Lilynette aside, Yammy ran forward and forced a downward punch on Starrk's gut, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Ouch! What, Yammy? What was that for?"

"Stop with the dumb guy act! I want my zanpakuto!"

"Okay, get this through your head. How would I be able to even SEE your zanpakuto if I was in my room sleeping all day? Huh?"

Yammy realized he made a huge mistake.

"Well…I…er….crap…"

As Yammy left the room, Starrk and Lilynette only looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

" *yawns* Beats me…"

Yammy urged to press on, his big fingers now pressing onto his thick skull out of stress. An unexpected voice voice began to ring in his ears just as he was about to lose focus for squeezing on his head for too long. He looked up to see Szayel Apporo, Espada #8, standing in front of him.

"Aw, big boy lost his toy, huh? I've heard from Grimmjow…"

A punch was swung at Szayel Apporo, but he was able to manage and dodge his attack. Yammy calmed down after that.

"Shut your mouth, you freak. I'm searching for my zanpakuto and I want it NOW!"

"Are you accusing me of taking it? My dear boy, I've already studied what I could on your zanpakuto. It would be pointless for me to take it now."

"Right…"

"Who knows, maybe another Espada might have it. Why don't you continue your mission?"

Before Yammy went on his way, Yammy slapped the back of Szayel Apporo and knocked him to the ground, for he was already peeved; he had to let it out on someone.

"Don't ask me!"

Yammy made his yaw around Las Noches and saw another room he suspected his zanpakuto could be at. The room belonged to Barragan, Espada #2. He practically owned everything he set his old eyes on, because after all, he's the "King of Hueco Mundo". Before making his move, Yammy heard a conversation in there, involving both Barragan and Harribel, Espada #3. He knelt down by the door and put one hand by his ear, trying to overhear what they were talking about.

" …how…situation…Yammy's zanpakuto?"

"Well…...know….located….."

Yammy heard enough. He punched through and pulled off the door from its hinges and saw Harribel sitting next to Barragan on his bed. Not using his head, Yammy began searching his room by knocking all of his possessions in hopes of finding his zanpakuto. Barragan was not amused.

"Hey, boy! Who gave you the right to come in here and trash my beautiful things?"

"That was so unintended…"

"Shut up, both of you! Now, where's my zanpakuto?"

"You told us to shut up, so I don't think we will…"

"I'm not playing around! I will rip your pathetic limbs off your bodies if you don't tell me!"

Both Barragan and Harribel stood before Yammy, becoming quite irritated in him.

"Boy, think. Do you really think you can handle two high ranked Espada on your own?"

Barragan had a point. Yammy would be in a dire situation if he was to face two Vasto Lorde classed Arrancars. However, since they couldn't unleash their true power due to rules in Las Noches, he showed no concern for that fact, but it would be a matter of time before they're provoked to fight. Realizing this, Yammy took some steps toward the door, receiving continued glares from the two Espada.

"So do you guys have my zanpakuto or not?"

"No! Now get out!"

A glass vase was hurled into the air and crashed into Yammy's head. He received a massive headache from that, but he attempted to ask another question.

"Well…what were you guys talking about then?"

"Still buting into other people's business, huh? 'So how is the situation with that boy Yammy's zanpakuto?'"

" 'Well, who would know where it's located, but I guess that's all we know for now.'"

"Oh, well…"

"GET OUT!"

Instead of a vase this time, a table flew at Yammy, causing him to fly through the walls for at least fifteen seconds due to that throw. Surprisingly, Yammy crashed into Zommari, Espada #7's room.

"What is it, Yammy?"

Yammy staggered up to only see Zommari in his meditating position, but then grabbed his throat like he did with Grimmjow, desperate for answers.

"All right, where's my sword?"

"I've been in my room for hours in my Zen; I would have no idea. Now while you're here, would you like a lecture about the Egyptia…"

Before Zommari could finish, Yammy fled from him, uninterested to hear him speak. As he made his way toward Espada #9, Aaroniero's lair, he saw Nnoitra, Espada #5, launching his zanpakuto onto the sandy landscape. It was not satisfying to him, since it was only training, no Hollows to kill. Since he was there, Yammy figured he'd o to him. Using Sonido, he made it behind Nnoitra in a second, but Nnoitra just smiled.

"Heh, what do you want, baldy? I'm training here, unless of course you want to serve as my punching bag."

That comment provoked Yammy to try and lay a fist on Nnoitra's face, but he only grabbed it and threw him onto the ground.

"Really? Did you think you could hit me with a move THAT predictable? Tch, pretty pathetic if you ask me…"

"Cut the chatter! Give me my zanpakuto!"

"Oh that excuse of a weapon. Yeah, I could have some uses for it; I could sharpen my blade with it, throw it at a target, even pick my teeth with it…"

"Why, you bast…"

"…But I didn't take it. Sadly, I didn't think of those ideas until now; thanks for that moment. Now beat it, Yammy! I need to come up with more practical ideas and practice!"

Before Yammy used his Sonido to get back on the stone bridge, Yammy punched Nnoitra on the head while he was thinking of more stupid uses with his zanpakuto. Yammy made his way to Aaroniero's room, where he saw Aaroniero just sitting in the darkness.

"_What business do you have_ **for breaking into my room?**"

"Shut it, tentacle boy! Give me my zanpakuto!"

"_What makes you think I have it?_ **I have no use for it.**"

"Oh I bet you would! You could have probably swiped my zanpakuto while I wasn't looking so you can fulfill your pleasure by shoving it in that butt you call an arm!"

"**Are you insane?** _I may be gross physically,_ **but not mentally!**"

"Well then, let's see if you're telling the truth!"

"_What are you doing?_ **Get out of there!**"

Without warning, Yammy put his arm into Aaroniero's arm, which was his zanpakuto, and pulled out a long spear-like weapon from it. Yammy was confused.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my zanpakuto!"

"_That's Nejibana._ **It's one of MY copied zanpakutos!**"

"Well it's possible you could have copied my zanpakutos and…."

"_**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**_"

As Yammy fell onto the ground out of Aaroniero's room when he was pushed out, he looked up and saw Ulquiorra, Espada #4, standing right in front of him, looking at him with his deep, jade eyes.

"You are troubled, I can tell."

"Ulquiorra, my day was just crappy! First my mission was plain boring and then I go and lose my zanpakuto! I went to see the others if they had it, but all I got was injuries on me and no clues! I can't find it!"

"You mean this, Yammy?"

Ulquiorra pulled a sword out from his side and sure enough, it was Yammy's zanpakuto. He took it back and was speechless.

"But…Ulquiorra, how?"

"You left it in the World of the Living when you were on your previous mission. You really should be more aware of where your belongings may have gone to."

That set Yammy off. When Ulquiorra left his sight, out of rage, Yammy stuck his knee up and broke the zanpakuto in half. A couple seconds after realizing what he had just done, what he was looking for in the past few hours, was now plain pointless. Depressed, Yammy began to walk back to his room.

"I'm gonna eat…"

End.

Pretty pointless, huh?


End file.
